Gawain
Gawain is a former knight in the Knights Templar. He fought alongside Sir Landry in the Siege of Acre and received an arrow to his leg during the retreat from Acre. When he learned the Holy Grail was discovered, he was determined to drink from it and restore his leg. Landry forbade it, causing Gawain to lash out. He was expelled for attempting to kill Landry. When King Philip IV of France declared war on the Templar order, Gawain joined the Red Knights and received treatment on his leg from the King's physician. After the Red Knights were scattered and eliminated at the Forest of Versailles, he was among the few who survived and went into Mercenary work. He has been hired to lead the French Guard to eliminate the Templars and later fired by King Phillip for failing to do a job, only to be reinstated for the siege on Chartres. During the battle, he led the French forces threw a Sally Port leading into the temple. He killed multiple brothers, including Master Berenger, within Chartres. After the Templars were captured, Gawain learned of King Phillip and Prince Louis hunting down and murdering christened infants in an attempt to find the daughter of Landry and Joan. Gawain attempted to kill the King upon learning of the information, but was captured and had his fixed leg damaged again. Despite their differences, he and Landry worked together with the other escaped Templars to flee Paris. He was among those who escaped. Personality Gawain was initially a very devout, loyal and strong member of the Templars, hailed as their strongest warrior. However, his desire of being a warrior was crushed when he was shot in the leg while protecting Landry at Acre. Returning home, Gawain feels as though he's lost his purpose and is forbidden to fight at Landry's behest. His relationship with Landry becomes much more strained when he forbids Gawain from drinking from the Holy Grail to heal his leg. Driven by desperation, Gawain tries to take the Grail for himself, only to fail due to his injury. However, this didn't stop him from getting revenge on Landry as he listed his crimes to Pope Boniface and Grandmaster Jacques de Molay during his trial. His anger and sense of betrayal led him to betray the Knights Templar and create a mercenary group called the Red Knights. After their crippling defeat at Versailles, they were disbanded and Gawain was left useless to the king. In Season 2, Gawain now fights in brawls and desperately seeks for a chance to be a warrior again. He has also lost faith in God and claims that he's put all faith he has left in steel. When offered a chance by De Nogaret to help destroy the Templars, Gawain accepts and becomes Marshall of the King's Forces. His position as a former Templar helps with the campaign against them with knowledge unknown to the public. Because of this, he's able to easily fool Pope Clement into believing the Templars to be heretics and vouched that he left them because of their blasphemous ways. This proves how far he's willing to go to destroy the Templars. However, during 'Death Awaits', he learns that Prince Louis has been slaughtering infants and helps Anne, Grecia and Eve escape the Chartres Temple. After that, he attempts to kill Philip, but fails and his leg is crippled again. This proves that even though Gawain hated the Templars, he was not consumed by his hatred as he was appalled by the murdering of infants and immediately turned against Philip. He seemed repentent of his actions as he called himself a 'man of foolish pride'. Even though he had realized he had been fighting on the wrong side, he still held Landry in contempt. In 'While I Breathe, I Trust the Cross', Gawain blames the deaths of the Templars on him. He reminds him of his injury that he sustained protecting him, Joan sacrificing herself to save him and that Philip wanted to destroy the Templars because Landry betrayed him. While Landry acknowledges the part he played in the downfall of the Templars, he insists that Gawain killed them because he actively helped to destroy them. In the end, Gawain longed to be a warrior and felt that it was the only way he could find purpose. Even when he hated the Templars, he still retained a moral code and condemned the king for killing innocent children. Category:Characters Category:Knights Templar Category:Mercenaries Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Alive Characters